


She Is Colour

by kyliebellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliebellarke/pseuds/kyliebellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy had lived his life in black and white. That was until the drop ship landed, and out came Clarke Griffin. Slowly the world gained more and more colours. Everytime they got closer, another colour was added to the world. Luckily, Clarke saw them too. Set as if it was in the storyline of the 100, exception with canon bellarke.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is Colour

Bellamy was holding his sister, for the first time since she'd been locked up, when he noticed a girl with a loud mouth. For a moment he thought her jacket looked a little different than black, but he assumed it was just his mind playing tricks on him because they were on the ground.  
Every time he looked at Clarke- that was her name- that day, he noticed the jacket. It wasn't exactly black, maybe dark blue. Was she his soul mate? Or was it someone else his eyes skimmed past on the drop ship. He hoped it wasn't her. His soul mate couldn't possibly be a loud mouthed, bossy, know-it-all, gorgeous girl.  
\-------  
When Clarke fell down the trap his instinct was to catch her, without hesitation his hands swung down and grabbed her. She looked up at him, for the first time her eyes had a colour. They were a light blue, sparkling, exhilarating. It was her. He was positive it wasn't any of the men standing behind him. Which left Clarke, his soul mate was Clarke. He wondered if maybe she saw colors too. Could you have a soul mate who doesn't feel the same towards you?  
"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked as they walked.  
"Only because of you," Clarke replied, trying to suppress the smile.  
Bellamy couldn't stop staring at her eyes. Part of him wished they were still gray. He wished he couldn't see dark shades of blue in the sky, he wished this shade of blue in Clarke's eyes wouldn't always remind him of her eyes.  
\-------  
Bellamy felt like a monster. He just killed someone because they were going to kill Clarke. She leaned against the tree next to him, her eyes were beaming with colour.  
"If you need forgiveness, I'll give that to you. Your forgiven," Clarke said, barely a whisper.  
Bellamy stared back at her, tears filling his eyes. He would have cried, but he was distracted when he could see green behind her. The grass, it was so green. It was like his heart stopped aching for just a moment when he saw green brighten behind her.  
He never would have guessed that green was a colour he found so calming. Blue and green, the first colors that Clarke unlocked in his mind.  
"Do you see any colors Clarke? Have you found a soul mate?" Bellamy asked.  
"I'm not sure I believe in soul mates, but the sky, and the grass. I see those," Clarke mumbled.  
Bellamy's heart swelled. She saw colors too. That means she will love him one day, some day. She may not believe in them, she may not even realize that its him, but it's the truth.  
\-----  
Bellamy was distracted, making sure everyone was safe that he barely saw Clarke coming. She was running, well it was more of a sprint, at him. Was she angry with him for not finding her?  
Her arms flung around his neck. She was hugging him, he was shocked at first, but eventually he returned the hug. He hugged her with all the love he had left in his body. She was warm, and soft, and he wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't cry. They weren't in love yet.  
When she pulled away from his grasp he could see her hair. It wasn't grey- it was... blonde. A golden blonde that shined in the sun. He could see her hair, her clothing, her eyes, the sky, and the grass- it was all beautiful.  
Bellamy wondered what the ark looked like. He looked to Octavia, her eyes weren't blue and her hair wasn't blonde. His sister, the only person who knew he loved was still black and white, with pieces of blue and green on her clothes. But Clarke, the girl who he would have never guessed could look so beautiful with grey skin and golden hair, blue eyes but colorless lips. He was falling in love with her.  
Clarke started to walk away, but motioned for him to follow. So he did.  
"Your hair is a beautiful color," Bellamy muttered.  
Clarke pulled her hair into her hands, looking almost shocked.  
"I always thought my hair was more red," She laughed, "How do you think we can identify colors we've never seen before?"  
"Maybe we knew them all once, but then they were removed from our brains, but the names for the colors weren't," Bellamy replied.  
"Maybe," Clarke sighed, "Maybe you're right."  
The look on her face seemed like she was agreeing with more than just the statement he just said. Clarke was starting to believe in soul mates, he could tell.  
\-----  
Bellamy felt like the whole world just crashed on top of Clarke and him. They just killed so many people. Children, innocent people, all dead to save themselves. Clarke stood off outside of the gates, Bellamy could tell something was wrong. He could feel her pain in his bones.  
"Clarke, come inside," Bellamy whimpered.  
"I bear it, so they don't have it," Clarke replied.  
Clarke walked towards him, planting a kiss on his cheeks, then pulling him into a hug. Bellamy's heart felt like it had just been stabbed. She was going to leave him. His soul mate was about to leave him.  
"May we meet again," Clarke whispered.  
When she pulled away from him, he could see the colour of her skin. He wasn't sure how to describe it, almost a pale brown. He looked down at his hands, his skin was much darker than hers. Clarke turned around, walking away from him. He felt sad, but couldn't help but watch as her golden hair rocked past the now colored skin.  
Why would he see more colors when it felt like his whole world was breaking? He forced himself to turn around, muttering her words back at her, though she would not hear them. Everyone's skin came to life. So many shades of people. He was fascinated, but it broke his heart.  
\-----  
Bellamy saw no more new colors while Clarke was gone. He didn't gain a color when they argued and he handcuffed her. He wanted more colors. He walked alone on the beach, trying to avoid his pain caused by Octavia. He could hear footsteps approaching behind him. He knew it had to be Clarke.  
When they talked his words just kept echoing in his brain. They needed each other, he knew that since the second blue came into his eyes. She hugged him, this time, for the first time out of comfort. She hugged him because she was happy he was alive, hugged him goodbye, but this time it was just for the sake of a hug.  
When the boat people came as they broke their hug, he could see her lips. Pink lips, soft pink lips. He could see the red in the cuts across her face. He saw the purples in the sky, all the colors on the people approaching. He could see them all.  
\-----  
When they woke up on the oil rig, his eyes went to Clarke immediately. She had pink in her hair. She looked so distressed by so beautiful. He caught her staring at a red patch on the wall. He needed to talk to her.  
When the time finally came for them to be alone, he knew this was his only chance.  
"Clarke, I see all the colors. The colors we dreamt about as children, I see them," Bellamy huffed.  
"I see them too," Clarke sighed, "They started to fade when I was in Polis, part of me thought you were gone."  
Bellamy grabbed her hand, he knew Clarke had been with another, as had he. He just now realized the colors weren't as bright when he was with Gina. Clarke and him we're destined to be together. He was positive of that now.  
"I love you Clarke," Bellamy said, "I think I have all along."  
She paused for a moment, her mind was racing, "I love you, a love stronger than any other loves I've had."  
Bellamy leaned in, kissing her. It was like her lips tasted pink, tasted blue, and green, and all the other colors in the world. Clarke was all the colors he had ever dreamed of, she was what he had been dreaming of all along.  
"I'm yours Clarke Griffin," Bellamy said.  
"And I," She smiled, "I am yours."


End file.
